Elder Drake
Elder Drake is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2. It is one of the few visible enemies found in Via Infinito. The player can detect there is an Elder Drake in the floor by the roaring and jumping noises they make, but can avoid them by running past them. It is also a random encounter on floors 81–99. It uses Nidhogg's model from Final Fantasy X. Stats Battle Elder Drake has intrinsic Protect buff, high HP and high Magic Defense, but most importantly, it has high Agility. It can repeat its standard attack several times in succession. Its more dangerous attack is Pyroplex, which is non-elemental and magical and inflicts massive damage to the party. It can be nullified by a Songstress using Magical Masque. In its Oversouled state, Elder Drake can target Mages with its Mage Hater and Mage Payback abilities and cast Cura, which is a waste, since it only heals approximately 1000 HP. Elder Drake's vulnerabilities are its meager MP, its zero Evasion and Luck ratings, and extra vulnerability to fire, ice, lightning, and water. Even if the oversoul condition are met, Elder Drake will not oversoul when approached when they jumping back-and-forth in the three way paths. They still oversoul when encountered inside the area with high walls, Or as a random enemy. Strategy Elder Drake can be stopped from using Pyroplexy by siphoning its MP. It has a meager 135 MP pool that can be burned using Magicide, Absorb, Absorb MP, Soul Spring or Mana Spring. Once the mana pool is burned, Elder Drake may waste turns trying to perform Pyroplexy and fail. Alternatively, a Songstress can nullify it using Magical Masque, but that ties a party member that can be put to better use, plus, keeping a Songstress alive can be a challenge. The Evade & Counter ability on the Berserker dressphere allows the wielder to use Elder Drake's high Agility against itself, as the wielder dodges Elder Drake's physical attacks and strikes back. The Unhinge ability from the same dressphere can lower the Elder Drake's accuracy, since its Evasion is already zero. As employing this tactic requires extensive preparations, one can instead invest on augmenting Defense using high-Defense dresspheres and use the Protect buff, or employ powerful captured fiends in combat. To improve the offense, one can equip Tetra Gloves to increase Strength and inflict fire, ice, lightning, and water damage. Elder Drake receives double damage from each of them. For example, a high-level Mega Tonberry that would ordinarily inflict ~2,000 damage to an Elder Drake, equipped with the Force of Nature accessory, exceeds 18,000 damage with Break Damage Limit also equipped. In the original release one can easily take down Elder Drakes with a Gunner in HP Critical wearing the Cat Nip accessory and using Trigger Happy. This tactic is unusable in the ''HD Remaster'' version since Cat Nip induces the Berserk and Slow statuses, the latter of which can be nullified with a Speed Bracer. Creature Creator The Elder Drake is recruitable in Chapter 5 by setting up a Trap pod M in Bevelle after discovering Via Infinito or a Trap pod SP targeting the Drake species after completing Via Infinito. This version of the Elder Drake differs from the enemy counterpart. It comes with Fire Breath (a Blue Bullet also usable by Balivarha), Fire Eater (absorbs fire elemental attacks), and Health Preserver (Sleepproof+Poisonproof) learned. While it can't break the damage limit by default, it can with Pyroplexy, which it learns when it is hit by and survives a powerful move. It is recommended to equip the Elder Drake with the Mascot dressphere to provide it further protection against status ailments. Fiend Tale In the Fiend Tale endings, a notable Elder Drake was created from the spirit of a Bevelle chef who kept his refined taste for the best ingredients. He offers to cook for the Gullwings, but his style puts them in the red for a month. Fiend Arena The Elder Drake appears in the Fiend Arena as part of the Fire Dragon God team, which appears only in the Farplane Cup. Although far from the most dangerous enemy in the tournament, there is a very small chance that it may actually beat Major Numerus. Gallery Elder Drake in Via Infinito.jpg|Elder Drake in Via Infinito. Etymology Drake is another word for dragon. Related enemies *Bolt Drake *Greater Drake *Lesser Drake *Spine Drake Final Fantasy X *Fafnir *Kusariqqu *Lamashtu *Mushussu *Nidhogg *Vouivre Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission *Bolt Drake *Lesser Drake *Spine Drake Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2